


I Can See It All Now

by Pipamonium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mayhem, Panic, Vomit in all its forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipamonium/pseuds/Pipamonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He vomits, she vomits, everyone vomits... A hilariously disgusting story revolving around blowing chunks that starts in a High School chemistry classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See It All Now

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from FP.com
> 
> This is STILL my favourite comedic piece - that I've written.

I can see it all now; the lab is all set up. The students are working happily, minding their own business, when suddenly a main bursts. Yellow orange chunks and liquid soon spread apart in the air and rain down on their unsuspecting victims. The sight and the smell that soon follows the thick stew of a liquid causes more chunks to go flying from fellow classmates.

The gaseous liquid inexplicably gets into the flasks and test tubes of the experiment creating an immense explosion, creating a miniature mushroom cloud effect, and a gas so hideous no one knows what to do.

Everyone runs in circles, screams and shouts, and paw at their burning, tearing, swollen eyes. Finally someone finds the door, at the far end of the cramped classroom/laboratory, it is large and blue next to the green eye wash and the shower without a drain, and most of the class spills out the sidewalk falling to their knees and gulping clean, fresh air.

Once everyone collects their wits they realize Todd's teacher is missing along with several classmates. Todd and a few brave students brave the odds. They cover their mouths and noses with their shirts, then they cautiously enter the contaminated classroom. First the students notice their teacher, still sitting in her chair where she was grading, now ruined, tests; no one will want to touch those again so A's for everyone; well sprawled in her chair; completely knocked out, head cast back, tongue lolling, eyes open but unseeing, dripping wet. Next they see a few kids still running in circles plus a few kids passed out draped on top of and sprawled in-between the desks they tripped over.

One student, a female, near the number three lab table, lays on her back spread-eagle. Her head s tuned to the side, toward Todd, and he sees a large bump on her forehead where, while running around in circles she slipped on, what used to be, someone's breakfast, she hit her head on the lab table. She is yet another casualty of the, now, all out war.

Todd and the other brave souls watch their step closely as they slowly make their way to the back of the room to where their teacher keeps her gloves and plastic aprons. Todd reaches the cupboard and grabs a paper towel from the dispenser near by so he does not have to touch the barf covered trigger handle.

After much effort he manages to open the door and reach into the 'safety closet'. He grabs enough pairs of gloves and aprons for everyone that ventured back. Everyone quickly puts them on so they will not have to be with out their personal air filters for too long.

Todd and two others proceed with dragging the limp bodies of his fellow classmates out to where they can be treated with fresh air while the other three brave ones attempt to persuade the classmates, who are still running around like crazed idiots, to come with them out side where it is better. When all six of their quests are done they proceed to their teacher for one last quest remains. No one wants to touch the barf soaked teacher, yet they can't just leave her there, they have to do something. Anything. But what, they have no idea.

The six kids play rock paper scissors, to see who has to move their teacher. Andrea, Allen, and Todd lose. For the first time all three students are thankful of the teacher's, Mrs. Carter, squeaky, un-lubricated wheels that had disrupted class so often before. The three, hands gloved with protective plastic, get a hold and push solidly on Mrs. Carters chair. It rolls semi easily with only the slightest of grating sounding and feeling, for the sickness had greased the much needing wheels as well as could be expected.

Robert, Jamie, and Louisa watch in wry amusement from out side the open door. Some of the other students did not wait to see their teacher or their fellow classmates emerge, victorious or otherwise, from the classroom before taking of to the rest room or the nurses office.

Todd and the others tumble Mrs. Miriam Carter out of her seat and onto the strip of cool green grass between the road way and sidewalk outside the front door of the classroom. Andrea rolls Miriam over, onto her back, while Todd and Allen run off to get cold water.

Once Miriam is again on her back, Andrea flips her long black hair over one silk covered shoulder, and checks that her teachers mouth and nostrils are cleared before checking her vitals. Every thing was fine. Her heartbeat was strong and her breathing regular and deep, visually rocking her chest with every breath. Miriam's eyes flutter open to expose cloudy, emerald green eyes. The eyes take a second to focus and another second to realize where they were, before falling upon the eyes of her pupil that was still leaning over her. Green eyes locked with ice blue eyes for a time but the moment was lost when Miriam had to suddenly sit up and turn away to empty the contents that remained in her stomach.

The boys returned and unnecessarily toss the cool water from a distance. The distance and the fact that they were running when the water was loosed caused them to soak both their teacher and Andrea. Her red silk short would have been ruined had it not already from the stomachs of others, maybe even theirs.

Andrea helps Miriam to arise before the two boys, girl, and teacher, go to check up on the rest of the remaining class. Robert, Jamie, and Louisa had succeeded in rousing five other students with more then four to go. Including Beth-Ann, who was the girl, if you recall, who hit her head on the lab table nearly twenty minutes ago. The class has yet thirty minutes to go until the bell for class will awake the sleeping herd of cattle known as the students of High School, emerge from their own holding bins, some of whom also have the joy of sharing the same period of chemistry with the problemed class I now write of.

Once every person is awakened, they all get to their feet and head off in an unrecognizable mass bodies to the nurses office, led by none other then the one who started it all, Todd. Upon turning their final corner to the famed Nurses office, the sight that is offered to them causes them to stop dead in their tracks and laugh until they are blue, for lo and behold, the stinking mass of drenched students are not allowed to enter the hallowed halls until they are dripping of something that does neither smells so disgusting, nor is such an likable job to clean. The student have been formed into what would pass for a line and are brought forward, one by one, to be hosed off by the tall obese and strong assistant nurse. One bye one they are purged of all that is barf then getting semi dried off before being herded, like cattle to the brander, into the nurses office.

The smaller group of student make their way to the back of the line to await their own turn at being treated like cattle. The girls make a vain attempt to brush their ruined clothing off, all except Beth-Ann, who suddenly finds she is too weak to stand upon her own two petite feet but must lean against the lean frame of Todd.

Another fifteen minutes pass the stinking students by before it is finally their first turn. Todd goes forward and prepares himself for the blast of water he knows is coming, yet nothing could prepare him for the feeling the passes over him once the water touched his flushed from embarrassment skin. The water was like icicles, pricking at his skin, he instinctively curled into as much of the fetal position as his body could manage yet still remain up right. He could not suppress the howl of pure agony that ripped from his throat unchecked. When that torment ended it was only followed by more.

The cold water left him feeling even colder once it had vanished. He uneasily made his way to the nurses door, for with the cold came the shivers so body wrenching it caused, more then once, for him to momentarily sway from his designated course.

The actual visit with the nurse is yet another story for this one is done. Good day to all and sweet dreams to Todd who must spend the next few days staring at the bars of a jail cell, for he was arrested for vandalism and disturbing the peace. Maybe it would be better for one to stay at home if one is sick instead of coming to school because you never know what might just happen if you became sick in another class such as band.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 12 years ago.
> 
> The original version of this story (which I've lost) was part of a letter I was writing to my boyfriend. He was sick that day and his first class was chemistry. I was bored in History class so I decided to write a short letter to give to him between classes to help him feel better and before I knew it I was writing out a story of what might happen if he lost his battle with his stomach in the middle of class. I had a lot of fun trying to use as many different words/terms/phrases to describe the act of vomiting as I possibly could. I was very proud of myself when he read it and couldn't decide if he was more grossed out or entertained.
> 
> The posted version is the cleaned up one. I filed down rough edges, gave it a clearer ending, removed anything about 'real people', and changed bits that made it too obvious who I was 'really' writing about. I turned it in for a creative writing project - and had to read it out loud in front of the class.


End file.
